Dear FanFiction Writers Sincerely, All The Characters
by PrincessAmelie09
Summary: Di immortales! The people from the PJO and HoO world - Gods, demigods, monsters, titans, giants - have found out about what we Fanfiction writers have been writing about them. And, putting it mildly, they are NOT pleased! Open this if you are not scared of getting yourself turned into an animal or tortured into insanity. Don't say I didn't warn you...
1. Sincerely, Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series belong to Rick Riordan. I do not intend to earn any profit whatsoever from writing Fanfiction on both the series.**

* * *

**Sincerely, Percy Jackson**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why the Hades do you guys portray me as dumb as kelp?

_I'm not really dumb, Annabeth! Stop smirking! _

Who paid you to write this stuff? Was it Athe–?

_DROP THE KNIFE, ANNABETH! I SWEAR THAT I WON'T BADMOUTH YOUR OWLHEAD OF A MOTHER EVEN THOUGH SHE MADE A FLOCK OF OWLS CHASE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT –_

_OKAY! OKAY! DON'T KILL ME! _

And what's with all these "ship" things? I can't believe you guys are pairing me with Artemis! Sure, she's pretty but isn't she too old –

_GROVER! JASON! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME –_

Well, I'd better go... before my girlfriend is let out and decides to pulverize me.

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson

* * *

**A/N:- I know, I know it's been done loads of times. But I don't care… I'm in a clichéd phase lately. Plus, I love doing such kinds of short fics. I hope I've done justice to Percy's perspective. For those who don't know it, I've written a "Dear Fanfiction Writers" series for Harry Potter as well. **

**The italics are not a part of the letter, it's just Percy shouting in the background at Annabeth. Somebody's in a crabby mood lately… ;-) **

**Review, please! : - ) **


	2. Sincerely, Jason Grace

**Sincerely, Jason Grace**

* * *

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I really don't know why the Hades you hate me so much.

I mean, the way you talk about me, it's like I'm that stupid, sparkling girly vampire fellow – Holy Jupiter, what the hell is his name? – ah, _Edward Cullen_ of the demigods and –

_Hi there, this is Piper McLean, Jason's girlfriend. Unfortunately, my cabin mates were spying on him as he wrote the letter to you guys. They were literally invisible (Thanks to the Hecate cabin) and when they read that Jason had insulted Edward Cullen, they hit him with a brick. _

_Please don't insult him. He's a really nice guy. Even though he kinda sorta rebuffed Reyna and he's getting way too close to Nico di Angelo –_

_Never mind. I'm sure he'll sort out his priorities. _

_I'm really sorry but I have to go. He's waking up and I have to ask him if he remembers me or not. _

_You see, he's got this problem in his head and I get really scared whenever he gets hit in the head. I know he's been hit in the head like a gazillion times now, but still. _

Sincerely, Jason Grace

(And Piper McLean)

* * *

**A/N:- Thanks for the reviews, mythology1746 and Sonata Appassionata! You guys seriously made my day! :D **

**I used to hate Jason but after HoH, I realized how much of an awesome guy he is. It just really peeves me that people still consider him as a duller Percy-replica when both of them are quite different individuals (if you set aside the leadership quality). **

**Since I'm like really new to reading PJO fanfiction, I don't really have any idea about the non-cannon pairings. So can you guys suggest ideas for letters and I can write them? Plus, I'll write a separate letter on Piper too. **

**Please do review and don't ignore it! It'll make me feel so sad! :( **


	3. Sincerely, Leo Valdez

**Sonata Appassionata: Thank you SO, SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! It helped me so much! Are you kidding me? This will give me material for thirty chapters AT LEAST! Thanks so much! XOXO **

**DancingChestnut: Thanks so much! :D **

**Seriously guys, your reviews made my day! :D **

**Without further ado, I present you with the new chapter of **_**DFWSATC**_**! :D**

* * *

**Sincerely, Leo Valdez**

Dear FanFiction Writers,

It's great to know that all the ladies here love smokin' hot Leo Valdez!

I know you all are practically obsessed with me but _bronze bulls_, girls! Some of your stories revolving around me and your OCs are worse than Apollo's haikus!

Those flipping Mary Sues are one thing but writing stories with me and the _guys_? The other day I read a story about me and that Nico di Angelo! And damn, girls, it was so horrible that I accidently set my laptop on fire!

The only word that comes to my mind when I think about Nico is this: _scary_. I geddit he's Hazel's brother, but still, he gives me the creeps.

But still, I love you guys!

Yours in demigodishness,

Leo Valdez

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Leo! I love him so much. I hope I've done justice to his character. **

**If you guys liked my works, then follow me on Wattpad: she_is_a_bookworm09. Yeah, I'm on Tumblr too: ****madmoisellecomedienne97** **although I joined recently**. **:P**

**Please review! :D I hate it when people just view it and don't review. It is _really_ dejecting, isn't it? **

**Funny, I was listening to **_**Set Fire To The Rain **_**as I edited this letter. **


	4. Sincerely, Aphrodite

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, everyone! **

**Sorry, I couldn't update this sooner. My internet was throwing a bitchy tantrum and I couldn't use it.**

* * *

**Sincerely, Aphrodite **

Dearest FanFiction Writers,

Your works on Percabeth are so-o-o delightful! It makes me cry with happiness!

Don't mind the others (especially that horrid Athena)! You're amazing and the goddess of love is with you.

Keep writing, my dears!

Much love,

Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty

* * *

**I had a really bad day today. **

**The results for my tests came out and… I didn't really do well. Well, I did get okay enough grades (My school had corrected the papers rather strictly). But I'm not really pleased. **

**On a happier note, I got my 800****th**** review on my "Dear FanFiction Writers" story. Wow, when I started it, I hardly got any reviews. And it's 800 reviews now! I can't believe that so many people liked that cracked-up story I wrote when I was in the ninth grade! **

**Anyhow, reviews are much appreciated! Constructive criticism is also appreciated! **

**Take care, readers! I hope you enjoyed reading this! **

**~ Amelie **


	5. Sincerely, Frank Zhang

**Sincerely, Frank Zhang**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Did you, by any chance, know that Hazel is _my_ girlfriend? Not that pesky _Leo's_?

Did you, by any chance, know that I can turn into an _elephant_ and _trample_ all of you?

I think the message is pretty clear by now.

Sincerely,

Frank Zhang

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I'm sorry I updated so late… my internet was acting bitchy and I hardly had time to switch on the computer. Homework, school fest and tests… argh! **

**It's a bit OOC but in MoA, Frank _did_ act like a possessive boyfriend a lot. So, he's pretty pissed to see all those Lazel fics. :P**

**(I'm a Lazel shipper, but shhhh... don't tell anyone! :P ) **

**Dinolover (guest), I'm sorry I didn't do Annabeth. I tried, but I couldn't really do a good job. So I did Frank instead. **

**I read the Great Gatsby. It's really nice. I loved it! Highly recommended! :-) **

**Do review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Take care, readers. **

**Love, **

**Amelie **


	6. Sincerely, Annabeth Chase

**Sincerely, Annabeth Chase**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I know I can't charmspeak like Piper.

I know that I can't zap people with lightning like Jason can.

I know that I am not a walking-talking gem detector like Hazel.

I know that I can't set things on fire like Leo can.

I know I can't transform into animals like Frank can.

I know I can't control water like my ridiculous boyfriend.

But remember, when I'm angry, I'm much scarier than all of them put together.

So don't you _dare_ to write those Perachel, Pertemis or Percalypso fics.

I'm warning you.

Sincerely, Annabeth Chase

* * *

**A/n: Wow, this was pretty fast. **

**Initially, I wanted Annabeth's letter to come after Percy's but then I didn't really get the 'inspiration' to write this letter. I hope I've not made Annabeth too out of character. **

**Things have taken a stupid turn over here. Our Supreme Court has proclaimed that homosexuality is a crime. Bloody hell. **

**I'm straight, but I support gay rights, okay? This is so not fair. It's stupid to illegalize homosexuality. It's bloody rotten. **

**Anyhow, take care, readers. Review, if you liked this or if you would like to give constructive criticism. **

**Much love, **

**Amelie. **


	7. Sincerely, Artemis

**Sincerely, Artemis**

* * *

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Oh, you pair me up with Perseus Jackson?

Well, isn't that a very nice thing?

I believe you forgot that I am a maiden goddess.

But of course, that means I'll be single forever.

You can join me and my handmaidens once you get rid of all the filthy, soppy romance that Aphrodite stuffs in your mortal brains.

Sincerely,

Artemis, the Goddess of Hunt

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, readers. I really appreciate it! **

**I'm swamped with work. I had a major multiple-choice test (I'll flunk. Majorly). Our school's organizing a very huge fest. So, everyone's busy with that. I'm taking part in this short-story contest too. My friends are telling me to write on the topic: When Juliet Capulet, Adolf Hitler and Walt Disney miss the same flight. They're crazy people, honestly. **

**Anyhow, don't think that Artemis is done here… you're in for a surprise. ;-) **

**Review, if you liked it! **

**Take care, the lot of you! **


	8. Sincerely, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Sincerely, Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

* * *

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Why is that you guys always portray me as a boyfriend-stealing byotch?

Just because I kissed Percy _once_, you guys act like I danced _only_ wearing a pillowcase in front of the Romans!

Gods, we're just _friends_! He's happy with Annabeth, in case you don't know!

Sincerely,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

P.S. Don't you dare to tell Annabeth that I kissed her boyfriend!

We've been getting along so well lately, I don't wanna ruin our new friendship!

* * *

**A/N: - All right, so that was a **_**pretty**_** major hiatus. **

**But don't blame me. Ever since I hit sixteen, I've been busy and I suffer from writer's block. I barely write anything nice these days. I think I've lost confidence in what I write. xO **

**I've been planning to write a crossover HP/PJO story for days but I still haven't carved out a proper idea. I hate writer's block. It sucks. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Take care, readers! :-) **


End file.
